A Never Ending Love
by AugustAngel
Summary: HHr Hermione leaves Harry after graduation when she find out she is pregnant with his baby. 11-years later Lily Granger comes to Hogwarts. Harry never knew he had a daughter. What will happen? Read and find out! RR please!
1. Breaking his heart

*Harry and Hermione had been together since 6th year when Harry killed Voldemort once and for all.*  
  
With only one week left until the end of term at Hogwarts, everyone was either getting ready for Graduation or staying outside in the beautiful weather. But Hermione chose to stay inside. Particularly in her room where no one could get to her. Not even Harry. She felt awful about keeping such a huge secret from him, especially on account of it was his fault but she just couldn't bring herself to telling him and adding that extra burden on his shoulders. After all, she really didn't think he was ready or even wanted a baby. She decided to live in Muggle London away from Harry and Ron. She wanted her baby to have a father or at least know him, especially because he was the most famous wizard alive at the time but she was scared that he would disown her and their child. She didn't want or need such heartbreak in her life at that time. Harry didn't need to be tied down by them. He was planning on playing for a new Quidditch team called 'Nitros' which Oliver Wood was captain. Harry just had to show up in order to become the teams new seeker.   
  
It was the day of graduation and everyone was nervous and excited all at the same time. But Hermione felt sick. She threw up again this morning as she has been for the past few weeks ever since she found out she was pregnant. She came out of her room and saw Harry standing there with flowers in his hand smiling.  
  
"Good Morning Herms," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I can't believe this is it! We are going to be leaving Hogwarts forever. Oh, and these my dear are for you" he added giving Hermione the flowers.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry, they are so beautiful." She said with a smile. She had to do it now. This was it. She had to break his heart, there was no other way. "Err..Harry..can I talk to you alone for a moment?"  
  
"Umm sure Hermione." Harry had a bad feeling about what she was about to say but he followed her with a smile anyway.  
  
"Harry, I dont want to say this or do this, but I have to. There is no other way. I love you more then life itself and you know that, but since I love you so much I have to let you go. I can't let you suffer with me. You have so much to offer and have such a great life ahead of you and I will only hold you back and I dont want that Harry, no, not at all. I want you to be happy forever. And I feel that without me in your life you can acheive that." She had tears in her eyes now and just looked up at Harry who looked surprised that she had such a speech to tell him.  
  
"No, Herms, you are the reason that I am happy. You arent holding me back from anything. I love you and you are my everything. I cant lose you." He said as he reached out and took her hand.   
  
"Harry, please, if you really love me you will understand and let me go."  
  
"Herms, thats the thing, I love you too much to let you go."  
  
"Look Harry, I have been thinking about this for awhile now and its just the right thing to do. Im so sorry Harry I really am." Hermione stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. And with that Hermione stood up and left her room leaving Harry sitting there just thinking about everything she said. He had lost the love of his life but he would honor her wishes and not chase after her anymore. She had made her decision and there was nothing he could do to change it. But he knew that no matter what he would love her forever and no one could or would take her place in Harry's heart.  
  
After Graduation that day Hermione left the wizarding world for good hoping never to return. But she knew that she would have to one day. One day in eleven years when her child would be attending Hogwarts, she sill had no idea what she was going to do. So she went back home to live with her parents. She didnt know if they would greet her with open arms since she was pregnant but she figured it was worth the try anyway.   
  
When she got there she explained everything to them about what had happened and how her life would change forever. Her parents knew that Harry loved her very much and didnt do anything to hurt her. They understood why Hermione did what she did and supported her. She was home. Safe again. Her parents were going to be there for her and help her. For that, she was grateful. 


	2. Worries, Hogwarts Letters and Obsessions

It was now 11 years later and 28 year-old Hermione Granger woke up to her daughter poking her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Its time to get up sleepy head! Grammy said that she is going to take us shopping today since you dont have to work. Now come on!"   
  
Lily was Hermione's 11 year old daughter. She looked just like Harry. She had long raven hair and those beautiful green eyes. Lily knew about Hermione being a wizard and about herself being one too. But what Lily didnt know was who her father was and why he was never around. She didnt question it at all but she always wanted to know and would look for clues in Hermiones old books and such.   
  
Hermione also worked for the Daily Prophet as a writer and today she had off of work.  
  
"I'm up I'm up sweetheart now calm down please." Hermione said looking at her daughter. It hurt her so much to look at her knowing who her father was and Lily having no idea. She, obviously, knew who Harry Potter was and knew he was an old friend of Hermione's but Hermione didn't think that she ever put two and two together and for that she was grateful.  
  
Lily was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed watching wizard television while Hermione was getting dressed.  
  
"MOMMY COME HERE QUICK!!" Hermione ran over to her daughter and looked at the TV. To her disbelief she saw a reporter interviewing Harry. Her Harry. Lily's father Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh my God Harry." thats all that Hermione could say. Then the worst thing came out of her daughters mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh mommy. Harry has the same green eyes as me!" Hermione thought she could have passed out. She even thought she stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
"Wow Lily now that you mention it, he does. Isn't that odd." Hermione tried to play it cool and make nothing of that statement.  
  
"Mommy, Harry is really good looking. He's....wow. I'll have to get a picture of him and show my friends!!" Lily said with her eyes getting wide.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes Lily, he is. And of course you can sweety."  
  
Later that day after shopping Hermione helped her mom in the kitchen making dinner. "Mom, she realized that they have the same eyes. What am I going to do if she asks if he is her father? Should I lie? Tell the truth?"  
  
"Hermione, she is going to realize sooner or later that they look alike but its up to you if you want to tell her the truth. She might be angry but she has to know and I think she might be happy, I mean being the daugther of the most famous wizard of all time, right? That is Harry correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, they call Harry The Boy Who Lived. I guess when the time comes I will have to tell her. But for now, lets just enjoy this time. In September Lily will be going to Hogwarts, my home. She is so excited and so am I actually." Then all of a sudden Lily burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, can I call Emily? Can she sleepover too? Oh please mommy??" Lily begged. Emily was Lily's best friend who also happened to be a witch. She just got her Hogwarts letter a week ago on her 11th Birthday. She was muggle born and her parents asked Hermione about this letter and Hermione told them all about Hogwarts and everything she possibly could, even about Harry Potter and him being Lily's father but they swore they would never tell Emily or Lily and she will hold them to that promise.  
  
"Oh, sure, of course sweetheart. But I will call Emily, I want to talk to her mom so I will ask her then okay?"  
  
"Sure Mom, but can you call her now? I cant wait to show her the picture of Harry! I dont think she has ever seen him. She will just die he so good looking. My goal is to meet him one day mommy. I want to go see him play Quidditch and meet him. Can we do that someday Mom?"  
  
Hermione realized that her daughter was starting to have an obsession with Harry. As did most female witches. He won the award of being the best looking wizard of the age every year since he was 16. Hermione wasnt ready to see Harry or talk to him or explain her child and why she never kept in touch with him. She was so scared of what he would do and say. But she just smiled and nodded and her daughter and said, "Sure honey, one day."  
  
Hermione woke up in a sweat early in the morning. Today was the day Lily would get her Hogwarts letter. Eventhough her birthday was in January, they sent it on Harry's birthday, July 31st. All of a sudden Hermione heard screaming coming from her daughters room. Hermione jumped up out of bed and into Lily's room.  
  
"Mommy! Its here! I got it! My Hogwarts letter. You are going to let me go right?"  
  
"Oh my, Lily of course Im letting you go. Those were the best 7 years of my life and I met my two best friends there. There is no where else I would rather have you go."  
  
"Well great mommy. When can we go to Diagon Alley? Maybe we can go with Emily too? She really doesnt understand the whole magical place thing yet but shes getting there." Emily added with a smile and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Actually yes today we are all going to Diagon Alley to buy your things. You will love Hogwarts I promise." Hermione said giving her daughter a hug. Then she saw the picture of Harry sitting on Lily's nightstand. Hermione went over and picked it up. "This is a good picture Lily." Harry was wearing his Quidditch uniform. His hair was still that raven color and not staying down as normal but it made him look sexy. He still had those beautiful green eyes, the same ones Lily had, and he had a very muscular, athletic body that would make any girl weak in the knees. And he has a beautiful white smile and not to mention the best personality. Hermione sighed and put the picture down. He looked happy. She often wondered if he had moved on in his life. If he was married and had any children, well, children that he knew about. She missed him. She missed him so much. So many times she needed him to be there to hold her in his strong arms and just to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She needed him and she wanted him so badly it almost made her cry. Lily realized that her mom was on the verge of tears, "Whats the matter mommy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. I just miss Harry very much. Thats all. Well lets get a move on. We are going to Diagon Alley at 11 and its already 9:30 so come on lets go." 


	3. The Borrow

*At the Borrow*  
  
It had been 11 years since Harry and Ron had saw or even heard from Hermione. They sometimes even feared the worst but quickly reminded themselves that she was a clever witch and that she was brave and strong and that she was alright and she prob. just moved on with her life. Just the thought of that made Harry feel sick. He still had feelings for Hermione. Strong feelings. Anyway, Ron and Lavender were married now and had a 3 year old son name Ethan who looked just like Ron.  
  
"Oh cheer up Harry. We need to find you a girlfriend. You really need to get married and start a family so you can move on with your life" Ron said.  
  
"Look Ron, I do love someone. I love her very much its just-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know I know, you still love Hermione. Well Harry, guess what? She isnt here and it doesnt look like she is coming back anytime soon. I think you should move on mate."   
  
Harry let out a sigh and looked up at Ron," Yeah well, I suppose you are right."  
  
"Well of course I am" Ron said proudly.  
  
"Oh Harry, please dont make his ego any bigger then it already is." Lavender said as she emerged from the living room and into the kitchen of the home that her and Ron lived in.  
  
"Thanks honey. I appreciate your concern."  
  
"Your welcome" Lavender said as she kissed Ron on the cheek. "So Harry, have you thought anymore about that Defense Aganist the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah Lav, I have actually and I think Im going to take it. I need some change. You know, to shake things up a bit. I really miss Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah Harry. Once you go and work there you wont be hanging around here all the time!"  
  
"RON!" Lavender said and she smacked Ron's arm.  
  
"Oh come on you two, Im only joking!" With that Harry and Lavender both let out a nervous laugh.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short. Its just a little background. Trust me the next chapters will be much longer I promise. So thanks for reading! Oh and I own nothing except Lily Granger Potter and the plot. yay!)  
  
.:.AugustAngel.:. 


	4. Who is that beautiful girl?

(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story! I just hope I don't disappoint you all too much. I have a lot of the story written but I'm not sure of how fantastic it is so I might need some help from all of you but thanks for sticking with me and reading it…now onward with Chapter 4...)  
  
*Platform 9 and 3/4*  
  
"Now Lily, listen to me sweetheart. Be good and don't get into too much trouble. You can write home as much as you like and well...just have fun and I promise I will see you Christmas break. okay?"  
  
"Alright Mom. Look its almost 11 and I need to get on the train. I love you Mom." Then Lily jumped into her mothers arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione whispered in Lily's ear, "I love you too angel."  
  
A few hours later the first years where walking into the Great Hall for the first time. All of the first years looked frightened and excited all at the same time. It was almost time for the sorting hat ceremony. But before that began, Dumbledore wanted to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. Well first of all I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts and secondly I would like to introduce to you our new DADA teacher, Mr. Harry Potter." Harry was sitting to the right of Professor Dumbledore and just smiled at everyone. Some girls let out sighs and just stared dreamily at him. Just the sight of that made him laugh under his breath. "Now let the sorting hat ceremony begin!" Professor McGonagal began to place the hat on several students placing them into their houses. Then came the beautiful girl with the long raven hair and the bright green eyes. "Granger, Lily" Professor McGonagal said. Harry just sat there thinking to himself 'Granger? Could that be Hermione's daughter? I guess she did move on like we said she would. Wow her daughter is beautiful just like her.' Harry couldnt keep these thoughts to himself any long. He had to ask someone. So he asked the only person he thought would know, Dumbledore.   
  
"Professor, is that...is that girl right there Hermione's daughter?" Harry was nervous about the answer that he would be receiving.  
  
"Shh Harry. Lets listen to what the sorting hat has to say then we will finish this converstaion." Dumbledore just stared at the girl who looked rather nervous.  
  
'Ah yes. Bravery, Courage, Intelligence and a sense of rule breaking. Just like your parents. You would be fantastic in Ravenclaw. But where to put you? Hmm...well alright, now I'm sure...best be...GRYFINDOR!' Everyone cheered and clapped as Lily made her way over to her table. Harry just sat there and smiled. He didnt know what to think anymore. He was confused. Then he looked up at Dumbledore again for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Ah yes Harry. I know you are wondering if that beautiful girl is Hermione's daughter and I am sad to inform you that she is."  
  
"Well no wonder. She is beautiful like Hermione is. But how come you are sad to inform me about this? Its fantastic! That is Hermione's daughter! My best friend! I can talk to her about Hermione and-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"No Harry, I was sad to inform you because Hermione's daughter never knew her father. Hermione never told her. Lily has grown up with Hermione at her parents house with all of them. She has just never had a father figure in her life besides her Grandfather. Thats all Harry."  
  
Harry was sitting there thinking about who the father could be. She was just so beautiful. It amazed him. "But what sort of father would leave his wife, or girlfriend or whatever he was to her, pregnant? Thats awful. I mean, to have her grow up without her father and never know him. That scumbag for leaving Hermione. Was it some sort of one night stand or what?" Harry had so many questions but one thing was for sure, he wanted to find Lily's father and kill him for not being there for his daughter and Hermione.  
  
"Oh well Harry, you need to understand this, Lily's father never knew Hermione was pregnant. She never told him. She was scared that he would leave her. Disown her and their daughter. So Hermione left him. She wanted to stay away from him. She didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"But how would her having a baby hurt him? I mean. obviously he loved her very much."  
  
"Yes Harry, but thats why. She loved him too much to see him be tied down. She wanted at least for him to live a normal life. She thought it was best at the time. But over the past years she has been missing him."  
  
"Why didnt' she tell me or Ron. We could have been there for her. I mean after all, I thought we were best friends. Hermione left after graduation and we never saw her again. Was it someone at Hogwarts? Was someone in my year the father of Lily?" Harry was starting to rack his brain when Dumbledore looked sad but nodded anyway. "Hmm...wait...Dumbledore.." Harry's eyes were wide now with a mix between fear, regret and excitement, "Lily is my daughter isnt she?"  
  
Lily was sitting at her table as she watched Professor Potter and Dumbledore speak. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two of them. Raven hair, bright green eyes, a love of Quidditch…and the list could go on. She just dismissed them as coincidences and went back to eating her meal. But then it came to her, 'Could Harry Potter be my father?'  
  
(A/N: Ehh..alrite I really am not good at writing. Haha. But please if anyone had ANY ideas about how the story should go on PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! Thanks SOOO much! Later!  
  
.:.AugustAngel.:.   
  
a.k.a.: *Jenny* 


	5. Letters and Assumptions

(A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks for your tips and suggestions…they mean a lot to me…now for Chapter 5.…)  
  
RECAP:   
  
"Why didnt' she tell me or Ron. We could have been there for her. I mean after all, I thought we were best friends. Hermione left after graduation and we never saw her again. Was it someone at Hogwarts? Was someone in my year the father of Lily?" Harry was starting to rack his brain when Dumbledore looked sad but nodded anyway. "Hmm...wait...Dumbledore.." Harry's eyes were wide now with a mix between fear, regret and excitement, "Lily is my daughter isnt she?"  
  
Lily was sitting at her table as she watched Professor Potter and Dumbledore speak. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two of them. Raven hair, bright green eyes, a love of Quidditch…and the list could go on. She just dismissed them as coincidences and went back to eating her meal. But then it came to her, 'Could Harry Potter be my father?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening Lily Granger, Emily Thomas, Jessica Miller, Mark Weasely and James Weasely were all sitting around the fire in the common room.  
  
"Lily?"   
  
"Yeah James?"  
  
"I was just wondering, whats your mum's name?"  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger"  
  
"She-She-Her and Uncle Ron and-and Harry Potter were- wow Hermione Granger! She was the smartest witch to ever pass threw Hogwarts!." stuttered James.   
  
Lily smiled when he said that. She knew about her mom being extremely smart and it made her feel very proud to be her daughter. "Yup that would be my mom."   
  
"Lily has the coolest mom!" Emily interjected.   
  
Then Mark spoke up, "Hermione, wasn't she part of the Dream Team, you know The Famous Trio?"  
  
"Yeah Mark! She was! With Uncle Ron and Harry Potter!"  
  
Lily knew all of that. But what she didn't know was why whenever she (Lily) would bring up Ron or Harry, well especially Harry, she would change the subject. It really made no sense to Lily since the three of them use to be such good friends. But she never bothered her mother about it much.   
  
"Look guys, I'm really tired so I'm going to go up to bed. Are you guys coming?" Lily said as she looked at Jess and Emily  
  
"Yeah aright. Goodnight boys." Emily said with a wink at the guys and they departed up to their dorms.   
  
*****************************  
  
"Jess, Emily, can I tell you guys something that's been on my mind?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure Lils, you can tell us anything. We are your best friends." Jess said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, look, you guys know how I never knew who my father was right?" They both nodded, "Call me crazy, but I seriously think that my father could be," she took a gulp, "Harry Potter."   
  
"Yeah Lils," Emily laughed, "A lot of girls probably wish that their father was Harry Potter."  
  
"No! Listen to me! It all fits! Look, my mom one time let it spill that her and Harry were an item in their 6th and 7th years. I also figured out the months from which I was born from when I was conceived and it came out to be that my mom got pregnant in the end of her 7th year. But that's not all. We both have raven hair and green eyes and a love of Quidditch. I don't know I just think that maybe it's a possibility."   
  
"Maybe Lily, but why don't you ask your mom about it? Why don't you go and owl her and ask?"  
  
"Hmm…thanks Jess! That a good idea! I'll see you guys in the morning, G'night."  
  
Lily went over to the drawer and began to write a message to her mom.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I hope everything is going well at home. I miss you lots! Oh, I got sorted into Gryfindor and I made some new friends. But that's not exactly why I'm writing this letter, look. I know that I have asked you before about who my father is but please mom, I really need to know! Please! Look, its time so bed and I have a big first day tomorrow. Owl me back soon!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Lily   
  
And with that Lily sent the letter off with her Owl, Jewels, who was a snowy white owl hoping that her mother would finially give in and tell Lily who her father was.  
  
************************************  
  
Lily, Emily, Jess, Mark and James were all sitting at the Gryfindor table eating their breakfast when the mail came.  
  
"Oh look! Mails here!" Mark said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Oh Lily, by the way, did you ever write to your mum last night?"  
  
"Yeah I did, I really hope she wrote-oh look! There is Jewels!" Jewels came swooping down and landed rite in Lily's plate of food. But she didn't care, the only thing Lily was worried about was the letter that Jewels was carrying.   
  
Lily,  
  
Everything is fine here and I miss you lots! I'm so happy that you got sorted into Gryfindor! Look Lily, I know you want to know who your father is but I will tell you in time. For now just take care of yourself and I'll probably being seeing you in a few minutes by the time you read this letter.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
'See you in a few minutes? What is she talking about?'   
  
"Err, earth to Lils. LILY?"  
  
"Huh? What? Yes? Oh, my mom, she wrote me back and she said that I would see her in a few-" but she was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Thank you. Now I have two announcements. First of all I would like to note that Quidditch House team tryouts will be this Friday at 7pm. Please check your notice boards in your common rooms. And second of all I would like to introduce to you your new Charms teacher…."  
  
But that was the last anyone heard him say. Everyone just looked at the new teacher and gasped. But no more then Harry Potter and Lily Granger.   
  
(A/N: Ah well, that chapter didn't go as well as planned. Lol. But please R/R!! It means SO much to me that people take the time to do that. So thanks again and keep checking back for updates.  
  
.:.Jenny.:. 


	6. Author Notice and a crappy Chapter 6

(A/N: Alright, before anyone reads this new chapter I need to tell you, I've been busy with school and whatnot and its hard for me to find time to type up this story and I'm having a little bit of writers block so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me out with this story!!! If you are interested in co-writing it PLEASE…IM me at: Bklyn88Baby  
  
*this chapter isn't very good..*  
  
RECAP:   
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Thank you. Now I have two announcements. First of all I would like to note that Quidditch House team tryouts will be this Friday at 7pm. Please check your notice boards in your common rooms. And second of all I would like to introduce to you your new Charms teacher…."  
  
But that was the last anyone heard him say. Everyone just looked at the new teacher and gasped. But no more then Harry Potter and Lily Granger.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was in shock to see Hermione Granger walk threw the doors to the Great Hall. She looked quite nervous. She kept thinking to herself 'why did I agree to this? WHY?!' oh but then she remembered her daughter and a certain young man with unruly raven hair and fantastic pools of green eyes who just happened to be teaching DADA. She suddenly took a mental note that she was acting like some child again, still with her childhood crush, but it turned into more the that, it turned Into love, then a life they created together, which Harry had no idea about but surely will soon (A/N: *winks*)  
  
Hermione finally made it up to the staff table and took a seat, the only empty seat, next to Harry Potter. When she sat down he was just staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Once she got situated she turned too look at him.  
  
"Harry" was the only thing that would come out of her mouth.  
  
"Sorry buy I need to work on some…on some lesson plans." And with that Harry stood up and left the Great Hall but didn't return to his classroom, he went outside to sit by a tree, a tree down by the lake that held certain memories for him. On the tree was carved two sets of initials "J + L" for his parents James and Lily who carved them on the tree when they attended Hogwarts. Then underneath those initials were his and Hermiones. He slightly brushed over the carving with the tips of his fingers. He didn't really understand why he left the Great Hall because he had missed Hermione for so long and still loved her and wanted to talk to her but something told him that he needed his space from her for the time being.   
  
"I remember that night when you carved those initials in the tree." Hermione's voice was coming from behind Harry. He whipped around only to see her coming closer and closer to him.  
  
"It was in our last few weeks before we left Hogwarts, that was the night that we-"  
  
"Lost our virginity. I know." he finished her sentence for her.   
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. Oh how much she adored everything about him. He never did anything to hurt her, she just hurt him in one of the most awful ways possible, by leaving him heartbroken.  
  
"Harry can we talk?"  
  
"What do you think we are doing now?" He had somewhat of a bitter tone to his voice but she knew that he had the right to.   
  
"Harry, look, I'm so SO sorry so leaving after Graduation. I didn't plan on it until the unexpected came up. I loved you Harry. Heck, I STILL love you Harry. Its just…I thought it was the right thing to do at the time I didn't think that you were ready-"  
  
"MOM! MOM!!" came a screaming voice from the doors to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh Lily come here!" And with that Lily ran towards her mother and jumped in her arms. Harry stood there feeling a little uncomfortable and spoke up, "I think maybe you two should have some alone time to talk."  
  
"Harry-" Hermione tried to say but he left.   
  
"Mom, what-why- what are you doing here?! How come you didn't tell me you were going to be teaching at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh well, yesterday when I came home from taking you to the platform there was an owl at my window and it was from Professor Dumbledore asking me if I wanted to be a new Charms teacher since Professor Flitwick made the decision yesterday that he want to resign."   
  
"This is going to be so fantastic! I get my mom as a teacher." Lily exclaimed, but Hermione was thinking 'yes, and your father too." And with that they walked back up to the school to get ready for the rough day ahead of them.  
  
(A/N: YES I KNOW I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER! Blah. I just wrote this in like about, 10mins. So really. Look I need YOUR help. Yes the READERS and REVIEWERS! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!! With the plot and just everything. I don't have the time for it anymore and any help that you can give will me greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
  
*Jenny* 


	7. AUTHOR NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hey Everyone!  
  
I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. I have a co-writer for this story but I havent posted her chapter yet on account of we need to write another one before it is posted. I have posted this SAME story on this site BUT [yeah there is always a catch I know] it has a different way of how Harry finds out about Lily. I want any type of feedback on if you like that story better. Which ever one wins for having the better plot idea will be the one that I continue.   
  
The other version I had actually written first but decided to scratch it and do this one. I always wrote another story about how Hermione finds out she is pregnant just days before her and Harry are going to get married but I have no idea what happened to it. I lost it somewhere on this computer but Ill try to locate that.  
  
So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU TELL ME WHICH STORY IS BETTER!! Either leave a review, E-mail me: heavenzcloud@rcn.com, or IM me at: Bklyn88Baby.   
  
I cant wait to hear from you all! Luv yas lots.  
  
Jenny. 


End file.
